Will Love Meet? A Draco and Hermionie FF
by Joe-nasGirl
Summary: I'M SORRY! THIS STORY CAN'T CONTINUE! I AM UPDATING ANOTHER ONE RIGHT NOW SO HOLD ON! Thank you to those two people that reviewed! LOVE YA! Joe-nasGirl


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. The plot is from Disney's version of Beauty and the Beast and any other things specified and I'm not making any profits from this fic.  
AN: Another fic... when I have so many unfinished... O.o;; I know... But the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone!!! . Anyway, enjoy.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
-:- The Prolouge -:-

Once upon a time, in a far away land lived a king and queen who loved each other very much. Kind and merciful, the king and queen were loved by everyone. They were extremely wealthy and were at peace with all other kingdoms. The kingdom was truly a joyful place.

Adding to the kingdom's joy, a prince was born.

Some questioned the name that was given to the prince, but they soon happily accepted the odd name choice: Draco.  
The kingdom was overcome with happiness, but no one was happier than King Lucius or Queen Narcissa. Celebrations and grand balls were held. Kingdoms from far, far away came to celebrate the birth of Prince Draco and offer him gifts.

But unnoticed to all eyes, one man did not celebrate.

Lord Riddle, none other than the king's most trusted advisor. Lord Riddle's jealousy of the king had grown throughout his years of service. But he patiently waited. He would kill the king and queen and then seeing as he was the next in line for the thrown, he'd take his rightful place as king.  
Then 'the brat' was born and ruined his plan. If Lucius and Narcissa died, the prince would get the throne.

This would not do.

Lord Riddle needed to kill the brat as well, but his desire for the spoilt prince to suffer was stronger than his desire to become king quickly. So a plan formed in the lord's mind and Lord Riddle waited fourteen years before starting to take action.

The prince grew up to be a handsome young man and many of the younger female servants of the castle found themselves swooning over him, further adding to his overly large ego. With platinum blond hair so much like his parents and piercing blue eyes, the resemblance was obvious. Lord Riddle thought that the brat was cockier than anyone he'd ever met and he reeked of arrogance. In public or in front of his parents he acted as if he was the image of innocence and everything good. As soon as he was alone with Riddle, he was nothing less than the spawn of evil.

Prince Draco enjoyed tormenting Lord Riddle, playing practical jokes on him and annoying him to no end. Everyone else in the castle however, thought it was amusing and were constantly entertained. The queen would laugh with her private servants at her son's antics.

Although Draco was very good at acting and pretending to be respectful, Lord Riddle thought it was obvious that he despised every minute with the commoners. Lord Riddle could see right through his charming facade and see that Draco thought every being of lower rank than he was not worth his time. Lord Riddle knew this because he felt the same way.

Surviving fourteen years with the brat seemed impossible. Not only was Lord Riddle the most frequent victim of the brat's pranks, but he was also forced to serve the prince's every need as if he was no more than a servant. He, Lord Riddle, trusted advisor to King Lucius and Queen Narcissa for many years was forced to serve the spoilt prince. It was an outrage. Lord Riddle was furious, but like the prince, he was a very good actor. He hid his feelings and continued to serve the prince as if it was the greatest honor anyone could receive.

The only thing that helped him through the years was the thought that he would someday rule the kingdom. Even better was the thought of strangling the brat with his own hands. Feeling the spoilt prince gasp for breath under his fingers. Lord Riddle could only hope for something as satisfying as that. Only hope...

And wait.

So he did, for many years. Now the prince was coming of age where he could rule. Lord Riddle's desire for the prince to suffer only grew more as the prince grew older. And he knew just the way to make him do so.

Lord Riddle found that he could not kill the king and queen on his own. He'd be discovered and all things he had worked so hard for would be out of his grasp. He searched for someone who could complete the task for him. When he found a witch who was willing to help him, he felt as if the long years were worth while.

Needless to say, not more than a month after the witch was secretly hired, the king and queen 'mysteriously' fell ill. The entire kingdom grew grave and sorrowful. Except for Lord Riddle of course, but once again his superb acting skills proved useful.

Any happiness that the kingdom still possessed was gone when the king and queen quietly passed away.

The prince (and now the new soon-to-be king and ruler of his kingdom), who was already greatly depressed for the illness of his beloved parents sank deeper into darkness. He locked himself in his overly large sleeping chamber and refused to talk to anyone. He did not listen to any person that tried to visit them, whether they were there for business matters concerning the kingdom or consolation purposes.

Many left the kingdom and traveled south to a neighboring kingdom. Some left because the kingdom just wasn't the same and felt no reason to stay. Others believed that the prince (though respected) was not of age nor capable of ruling. Lord Riddle was not discouraged by the drop of the population. There were still people he could rule, just not as many as the royal Malfoys had.

The witch was not pleased with the results of the curse put on the king and queen and was furious with Lord Riddle. She accused him of tricking her and that he was insane. She would not complete her 'duty' by killing the prince as well. Outraged, Lord Riddle killed the witch and searched for a new one.

All he found however was a beautiful young gypsy named Charlemagne, who had just arrived from a foreign land. She knew nothing of the kingdom or the prince. Lord Riddle thought this was all too good to be true until the gypsy explained that she would do no curse unless she was given an extremely reasonable explanation that she could agree with. Very much annoyed and impatient, Lord Riddle wanted nothing more than to kill the gypsy like he did the witch. But he was desperate and eager to kill the prince and the gypsy (being the only person around with the ability to do magic) was his last hope.

So Lord Riddle told the gypsy that Draco, the soon-to-be king (the thought made his gut wrench) was shallow and arrogant. That he treated all others lower than himself (and even others with the same rank as he) with utmost disrespect and he was cruel and too proud for his own good. He did not deserve to sit upon what was once his father's throne for he had a heart colder than ice and could care less for the people who loved him dearly. The prince was selfish, spoilt and unkind.

All in all, Lord Riddle had spoken the truth. He merely exaggerated certain parts while telling the gypsy. He also conveniently forgot to mention that Prince Draco had loved his parents dearly. Lord Riddle decided that she did not need to know of that detail.

The young gypsy was convinced that the prince needed to be taught a lesson. Not a lesson that one would learn using the mind, but the heart. Of course she decided that Lord Riddle did not need to know of that detail. Lord Riddle was extremely pleased that Prince Draco would be taken care of and could not wait for the prince to finally leave the living world. He was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be the one to kill the brat himself, but the sooner Draco was dead the better.

More and more people were leaving the kingdom. Suddenly the people residing in the castle were the majority of the kingdom, but King Draco did not know this. He only left his chamber twice since his had parents died a month before.

Unbeknownst to Lord Riddle, the gypsy had no intention of killing the prince. She learnt that he was only a fourteen-year-old boy who had just been orphaned and had the responsibility of a kingdom thrown upon him. She knew that the poor boy was mourning and depressed that he was only a child who knew close-to-nothing of responsibility or duty. Honor and loyalty? Yes. But being responsible? No. The prince had probably gotten everything his heart desired from the day he was born. The young gypsy thought that the boy was acting exactly the way anyone in his situation would act.

She did not believe everything that Lord Riddle told her. She wasn't as daft and stupid as he would have liked to think. She knew that Lord Riddle carried a grudge of some sort for the prince. What this was, she did not know. Nor did she know the details of the deaths of the king and queen. She did know however that the prince truly was everything the lord has described him as. When she looked into her crystal ball and saw Prince Draco, she could sense the sadness and iciness of his heart.

She saw what he was capable of, and feared for not only his life, but also the lives of people around him. This child was truly cold and uncaring. The sorrow and love that he felt for his parents was now replaced by hate and anger. He was arrogant and ignorant, proud and he really did believe that he was better than everyone else. What he was like before the mysterious deaths of his parents, she did not know, but that Draco was gone now.

He did not deserve such a fate as premature death, especially at the hands of Lord Riddle or a gypsy like herself. She did however want to prevent the prince from doing the horrible things she'd seen him do in her crystal ball. Nothing good could come of a lonely and angry child having so much power. The gypsy realized that the people of the kingdom must have sensed this and fled to other kingdoms.

Deciding that death was too extreme and doing nothing was not going to help anyone, the gypsy found the best solution for the situation. Although many lives might be taken, it was far from the amount that would be lost if the king were to grow up as he was now.

She told the lord that on the night of the next full moon, the prince that he knew so well would die. Lord Riddle was extremely pleased and impatiently waited five days for the full moon to rise. The gypsy however did not specify when she said the king he knew would die... He assumed that the king's soul would leave his body. He never expected what was really to happen. Neither did the kingdom.

On the night of the full moon, Lord Riddle was quietly preparing himself for his new role as king by sitting on the king's throne for several hours. Servants bustled about cleaning, the primary chef was gloomily cooking, painters were painting and everyone was going about their normal business. The prince was emerging from his chambers more and more and he still had not had his official celebration to announce him as king. Therefore on the next day, the official inauguration was going to be held. They were all doing their duties happily (with the exception of the main chef). Not nearly as happily as they had when the king and queen were alive, but happily just the same.

The majority of the servants were currently in the grand ballroom, getting everything ready for the prince's official inauguration. Suddenly the prince barged into the large ballroom at quarter past eleven, catching the servants by surprise. Considering the fact that the prince barely emerged from his chambers recently, no one expected to see him until the celebration the day after. The prince looked dazed and lost and confused, as if he didn't know where he was or who he was. Staggering to the center of the ballroom, his eyes stared mistily in front of him. Concerned of his behavior, the servants cautiously approached the prince before he clutched his head in agony. Then a large, dark gray cloud slowly drifted to the left, revealing a giant white orb glowing in the starry sky.

The servants watched horror as they saw the prince before them transform into one of the most terrifying beasts known to mankind. The dear prince they once knew and respected had now transformed into none other than a werewolf.

There were deafening screams of fear as people fled for their lives. The prince being no more than a hungry killing machine pursued them and unfortunately killed a good few of his royal subjects. Lord Riddle was seated in the throne room sitting on his throne happily, waiting for the brat to die when he heard the commotion coming from below him in the great ballroom. He quickly ran to the source of the noise.

His eyes widened in disbelief at the scene that played before him. At first he thought his eyes were deceiving him, but after a few moments realization dawned. He found himself staring at a werewolf tearing apart a poor servant in the kitchen. His first instinct was to scream, but his voice failed him. The next thought was to run, seeing as the beast had suddenly noticed Lord Riddle standing before him motionless and was beginning to advance upon him. He started to back away slowly (his legs failing him as well) when he noticed the odd color of its eyes. Usually a werewolf's eyes were bright yellow, but this werewolf had blue eyes. The color was such a pale blue that it didn't even seem to be that color. It was as if its eyes were almost gray... Almost transparent. Lord Riddle had unfortunately seen those eyes for many years and he knew them very well enough to recognize them anywhere, even when they belonged to a monstrous beast. Only one person had eyes such as this:

Draco.

Lord Riddle was at first frozen in shock, then he swelled with anger before he finally was overcome with blind fear. He fled from the kitchens as the werewolf chased after frightened servants into the ballroom. He regained his common senses and sped through the mob of screaming people running in all different directions to find the gypsy. He searched the whole castle (avoiding the werewolf), but the gypsy couldn't be found.

Many people died that night and all people living outside the castle were now gone. As soon as screams could be heard from the castle, they didn't hesitate to gather their things and flee. All respect and loyalty to the royal family was gone.

Finally the moon went down and the sun began to rise. Werewolf Draco was about to slash a servant to bits when he clutched his head in pain again. Only this time, no physical transformation took place.

He blinked slowly and groggily as if he had just woken up from a peaceful nap. He staggered back in shock as he looked down disbelieving at his fur covered hands (now paws) and even more so, that they were drenched in blood. He covered his face with his arms, shocked to see that his arms were covered with brown hair and blood that his sensitive nose was painfully aware of.

Draco was no longer a handsome young man, he was now Prince Draco Malfoy inside a werewolf's body.

Noticing that somehow Draco seemed to have regained his mind, Lord Riddle staggered into the great ballroom where Draco stood frozen staring at his bloodied paws. Lord Riddle yelled and shouted in frustration. Draco was supposed to be dead, not running around murdering his soon-to-be subjects.

Draco did nothing but stare at his paws. Lord Riddle screamed at Draco, questioning to no one in particular as to why he was still alive. Draco still stared.

The remaining residents of the castle gathered up their courage and watched the two in the ballroom from behind large objects and through cracks in doors.

Suddenly with a small puff of green smoke, the gypsy appeared out of no where. Lord Riddle demanded to know why Draco was still among the living.

Charlemagne said that she had never intended to kill him, only teach him a lesson. Draco's attention was quickly averted to the gypsy, and he was not at all happy. Draco, with tiny traces of the true werewolf's instincts inside him, was about to reach out to slash her to bits, but his slowly recovering human nature realized that he was covered in quite enough blood. Instead he demanded to know what she was talking about, half-surprised that he could speak coherently being in a werewolf's body.

The gypsy calmly stated that she never intended to kill him as Lord Riddle had originally hired her for. She had sensed evil in Lord Riddle's aura much longer before she ever sensed anything bad in Draco. It was not hard to see that Lord Riddle was bitter and had extreme grudges carried around with him.

Lord Riddle snarled as he lunged for the gypsy, pulling out a knife as he was in mid air. Draco, having learnt of this new piece of information (currently so confused and angry at everything and anything that he didn't care if it was true or not) leapt towards Lord Riddle, pushing him away from the gypsy who stood calmly as if she expected Draco to do that in the first place.

Draco grabbed the knife from the lord and held it high over the lord's chest. Lord Riddle was bleeding from Draco's claws clutching him tightly and his head was bleeding from a hard contact to the marble floor when Draco shoved him out of the way. Blood was starting to fill his mouth and his eyes were starting to roll backwards. He told Draco that he had attempted to murder him and that he was sorry that he never succeeded... He was extremely glad however that he at least killed the king and queen.

Hearing those words, Draco brought the knife down into Lord Riddle's dying heart and took satisfaction when Lord Riddle's eyes lolled back and were closed with heavy lids.

Lord Riddle's desire to become king had never been fulfilled. The desire to make Prince Draco suffer dearly however, was a rather large consolation prize as his life came to an end.

Draco dropped the knife to the floor and stood above Lord Riddle's still, motionless figure. He stood there staring at Lord Riddle for several minutes.

Then he let out a gut-wrenching roar, his furry arms raised over his head in anger and pain. It echoed through the hallways of the castle and out into the early dawn. The residents of the castle who were watching stepped back in shock and fear but did not flee. The gypsy however stood exactly where she had for the past several minutes, not flinching or moving in the slightest.

Draco quickly turned his icy-blue gaze on the gypsy. He demanded to know what she had done to him.

The gypsy carefully stepped towards the beastly prince.

'I am sorry for what you will go through, your majesty. I truly am. But this is for your own good. You can never truly live in happiness until you have learnt to love and be loved again. On the third full moon after your seventeenth birthday, the moon will shine brighter than ever before. It is until then, that you have a chance to break the spell. This curse is irreversible. The spell can only be broken when you have learned to respect others lower than your self and love someone for who they are and they as well. If you do not, you shall remain in the body of a werewolf, complete with a werewolf's mind. If you do fall in love however and manage to find someone who shall love you also, you will return to your human body, as it will be at the age of seventeen. In order to keep you company, because I do feel great sympathy for you, I shall cast a spell on all those who reside here at the castle. They will return their human bodies only if you are human as well. If you are to turn into a true werewolf for all of eternity, they will cease to show any human qualities they might have already possessed. I assume you'd confine yourself to this castle, being what you are. Therefore, as a window to the outside world, I shall give you a magical mirror, containing one of your most faithful servants. This mirror will show you anything you ask, whether inside this castle or beyond it. Remember, the third full moon after you've reached the age of seventeen... It will shine brighter than ever before...'

And with that, the gypsy disappeared in another puff of green smoke, as quickly as she had come.

The servants were pulled with a strong invisible force into the grand ballroom. They were held in midair as colorful lights and sparks danced around them in the sudden wind that held them. Prince Draco watched in horror as they too began to transform. Draco watched his favorite chef become nothing more than his beloved cauldron that he used every day and the primary painter become a paintbrush. Other servants became things such as dressers, armoires, broomsticks and such. These objects contained certain human qualities. They could walk and talk, but they were in the forms of what were supposed to be inanimate objects. Then finally he saw one particular servant become a magical mirror just as the gypsy had told him. Her true human form was visible in the mirror, but when she put her hands upon the glass it looked as if she was trapped behind it.

The kingdom no longer had a shining castle nor a handsome prince. It was no longer a joyful place with a lovely king and queen. The skies were no longer always blue and peaceful. The palace being surrounded by many woods and forests, was soon forgotten by many in the villages and towns near by. It soon became nothing more than a myth. The tragic tale of a prince who lost everything and still awaited someone to come to the castle to break the spell...

But the prince had lost all hope and fell into despair... For who could ever love a beast?

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
I didn't want to copy the movie's lines too, too much, but hey, I couldn't resist... The last line is credited to the Disney version of Beauty and the Beast.

This certain plot bunny attacked me a few weeks ago and has been banging my head with an overly large mallet to get me writing this. Hope it's worth reading... I tried to make it not so corny and boring, but hey...  
This to me just seemed like it was all too perfect for a Dramione pairing... Please review.

"Charlemagne" was something I got out of the one book "The Magical World of Harry Potter" or something like that... I'll post it later. Anyway, I'm horrible at OC names (at first I wanted to make it a canon character, but the only one who'd fit was Trelawney or whoever and I didn't want her... O.o) so I picked the first random word I saw which happened to be the name of a kingdom or something.

I don't think kings get inaugurated... but I couldn't think of anything else... He wasn't actually inaugurated anyway, he was already king when he turned all big and fuzzy... They were just having an official celebration...


End file.
